shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Heat Dragon
|user = Osu}} The Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Heat Dragon is a -type that grants upon its user the ability to transform into a Heat Dragon hybrid, and a full Heat Dragon at will, making the user a . "Tatsu" (タツ) is Japanese for "dragon". It is called the Dragon-Dragon Fruit Heat Dragon Model in the Viz Manga, and the Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Model: Heat Dragon in the FUNimation dub. It was consumed by Osu. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Osu, is that its user is granted an increase in their physical attributes which are equivalent to that of a real Heat Dragon, and even more, as well as the ability to produce, and manipulate heat as a whole, including fire, magma, thermal energy, and the like. Along with this, Osu gains the ability to fly, giving him great coverage on both the ground, and in the air. The hybrid Fire Dragon increases Osu's height, and muscle mass by a considerable degree, further aiding him in battle. When Osu transforms, he gains scales which are very durable, making it hard for the normal man to injure him. Along with this, he gains powerful claws which have been shown numerous times to be able to counter powerful swordsmen. One of the greatest abilities granted by this fruit is that Osu is granted neigh heat immunity, allowing him to hypothetically take a hit from a magma based attack without taking a considerable amount of damage. That said, he can completely amplify the heat of anything he may produce, meaning fire, or magma he produces is also considerably hotter than normal, giving him a greater range of combat capabilities. The fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of this fruit are primarily used by Osu for combat. Osu utilizes his fruit to further enhance his already monstrous strength to unsettling levels, utilizing his claws as powerful blades to cut through things his fists cannot break. He is also capable of masterful heat manipulation, allowing him to produce and manipulate fire, magma, thermal energy, and the like hotter than normal to his every whim. Along with this, he is able to fight one of heat based capabilities such as without taking any from his , as he is immune to any forms of heat based attacks. During his travels, Osu was able to access a "form" few Devil Fruit users can access. This form is known as "Awakening", which allows him to become stronger, faster, and tougher than he normally is. Along with this, he is also granted a faster recovery time, which aids him in battles, and his reckless fighting style. Initially before the timeskip, he could only manage five minutes in his awakened form before he lost any forms of complex thought, and went on a mindless rampage. After the timeskip however, he has learned how to fully control his awakening form, able to freely thing, albeit the form putting strain on his body. This weakness was effectively countered by Osu learning how to "awaken" different parts of his body, and access different parts of the awakening form. For instance, he could "awaken" his arm, and utilize that arm in combat, or he could take different attributes from his awakening form, like speed, power, recovery time, or endurance, and apply them in his normal hybrid form. This avoids the strain of his body, and gives him great combat capability, albeit the full awakened form being much more powerful in comparison. Outside of battle, Osu has also used his powers to help Hana in the kitchen by helping cook the food with his fire, as well as starting fires in certain situations that require them, such as on Winter Islands. He also notably utilizes his power for transportation purposes for himself, and others, properly utilizing his wings to cover long distances quickly by himself, or carrying a crew mate along with him, becoming makeshift transport in situations that require it. Pre-Timeskip Heat Based Techniques These techniques are the most basic of them all, utilizing thermal energy to attack, and damage the foe. He is also capable of utilizing his heat for other purposes, such as warming up a room, or heating up food. The named techniques that are used by Osu that involve thermal energy are as follows: * : Osu in any of his four forms, proceeds to inhale, and then release a blast of thermal energy from his maw. The size and power can be manipulated by Osu freely, allowing him to release a small, or large blast of heat. Osu can freely manipulate the temperature of his heat, so that he can make it hot, thus allowing a range of combat possibilities. This attack was initially designed to mimic the myths of fire breathing dragons. Fire Based Techniques Osu is capable of producing and manipulating fire freely for combat purposes to effectively burn, and incapacitate his foes. This ability can also be used for basic and daily things, such as starting fires. The named techniques that are used by Osu that involve fire are as follows: * : Similar to his Heat Dragon's Roar technique, Osu proceeds to inhale, and expell a fiery blast which can take out numerous foes. The fire is propelled at a high speed, making the initial impact more powerful. This attack was initially designed to mimic the myths of fire breathing dragons. Magma Based Techniques By manipulating heat as a whole, Osu is able to produce and manipulate lava and magma at whim. That said, he can properly utilize this function in fights. The named techniques that are used by Osu that involve magma and lava are as follows: * : Much like its twin techniques, Osu takes in a large amount of air, building up heat in his mouth, finally propelling a wave of hot, fast, magma towards his foe, which melts and burns everything in its path, making this technique quite dangerous to any unfortunate person pitted against Osu. This attack was initially designed to mimic the myths of fire breathing dragons. Awakened Techniques Osu has the ability to enter an Awakened Zoan form. In this form his techniques and physical attributes are all top notch. The named techniques that are used by Osu in his Awakened Zoan form are as follows: * : Osu's strongest technique Before the Timeskip. In his Awakened Zoan Form, he proceeds to produce and amass large amounts of magma, fire, and thermal energy all at the same time, and charges it. He then proceeds expel the accumulated blast of thermal energy, magma, and fire, causing everything to be destroyed in range of the blast. Trivia *The original creator of this fruit is DamonDraco, as such Rukiryo went to the Toriko-Fan-Fiction Wiki Chat, and asked the original creator for permission to use this fruit. Damon graciously gave Rukiryo permission to use the Fruit. *The naming scheme of attacks is taken from the popular Anime and Manga, Fairy Tail, as well as the image in the infobox. References External Links *Dragon - Wikipedia article about dragons. *Heat - Wikipedia article about heat. *Thermal Energy - Wikipedia article about thermal energy. *Fire - Wikipedia article about fire. *Lava - Wikipedia article about lava. *Magma - Wikipedia article about magma. * - One Piece Wikia article on "Awakened Zoans" Site Navigation Category:Tatsu model Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:DamonDraco